megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:BenjaM 2
Buenas noches, soy Benjamín, creo. Usuario desde 2014, y desaparecido en febrero del 2019 hasta... ¿ahora?. No hay mucho que decir, soy chileno, y tengo 17, y eso. juasjuas. Galería Gran parte de mi adolescencia la viví aquí, y aquí se puede observar un desarrollo de personaje, si es que así quieren decirlo. Mega_Man_8_bits_HD.jpg|El primero. ._.XD Proto-man_8_bit_HD.jpg|¿En serio dibujaba esto?. Bass_8_bits_HD2.jpg|Terable. Mega_Man_X_8_bits_HD2.jpg|mmm no se esta más o menos. Cut_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|KUNG FU CUT MAN. Guts_man_HD.jpg|¿Sabias que Guts Man, en realidad, sirvió para el ejercito bolchevique en la revolución de Octubre de 1917? :o. Elec_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|No se que queria hacer con esa cosa de la mano derecha. Ice_Man_8_bits_HD.jpg|Esta ok. Fire_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|Esta ok x2. Bomb_man_8_bits_HD.jpg|Esta mas o menos. Metal_Man_8_bits_HD.png|XD. Flash_Man2.png|Linda cabellera. Quickman1.jpg|Que pasa con su brazo D:. Bubble Man.jpg|Esta mas o menos. Heat Man.jpg|Esta bonito. Wood Man.jpg|Nice. Air Man.jpg|Esta mal pintado. Bueno que se le puede hacer. Crashsprite21132132.jpg|Emmm mas o menos. Sin título121323124.png|Irónicamente, el mejor. Dinkelberg.png|DINKLEBERG. Dinkelberg Yellow Devil.png|Kill me pls. Dinkelberg Dr.Light.png|esta ok. Dinkelberg Dr.Wily.png|Esta emm mas o menos. Dinkelberg Cut Man.png|Realmente deberia rehacer estos dibujos. Nah. Dinkelberg Proto Man.png|esta ok x2. 1.png|Don't ask. 2.png|Just enjoy. ultra derp exde.png|I'm watching you. (descripción original: Foto random del dia XD) bad face XD.png|Rape face. cuentame mas.jpg|Este emoticon siempre estuvo roto. SIEMPRE. Simon_Belmont.png|AAAA. megaman bad luck.png|Mega Man vive con mala suerte. Cuentame_mas protoman.jpg|AAAA kill it with fire. Soy un maestro en las artes del Mortal Kombat xd.png|oh, esto. sub zero.jpg|Dibujo que ni se por qué lo hice. Me pase el mortal kombat 4 .png|Ah, verdad, me termine Mortal Kombat 4 de Niebla 64. Scorpion driver license's.png|Old but gold (tal vez deberia hacerlo otra vez). Papa enojado xd.jpg|¿Para que existo si hay otro? Igual déjenme soy patrimonio nacional. dat face.png|Para el chat. Contradicción XD.png|Ah, la vieja duda de si es Mega Man X o X. Un clasico. (p.d: grande traducción gringa). (p.d: Inafune dijo que es X, así que es X y nada más). trasero de fire man.png|It wasn't Guts Man's butt, it was FIRE MAN'S BUTT. :o axde meme.png|el axde original. axde meme2.png|el axde 2. axde meme version final.png|AXDE UPGRADED. Hice enojar a un niño rata.png|En esos tiempos cuando usaba el pac-man (escalofríos). meme axde.png|lo mismo de la imagen anterior. Mega Man Sonriendo sin fondo.jpg|:D Mega Man Sonriendo sin fondo.png|:D AVGN ASSSS!.png|Para el chat x2. Big Rigs AVGN.png|BIG MOTHERFUKIN' RIGS. tailshead220110724-22047-nh6w0t.png|¿Por qué esto existe?. doble mensaje privado.png|Oh, este otro bug. Un clasico x2. 18xykz4w3iw1opng.png|Una imagen dice más que 1000 palabras. chat privado doble otra vez arre.png|Oh, este otro bug, otra vez. Wikipedia.png|Era un momento de anarquía que podía hacer?. Flanders gritando.png|Para el chat xtres. Proto_man_dibujo.png|El unico que redibuje e igual quedo feo. papa enojado.png|Para el chat x4 La wea hermosa que vi en mi vida.png|Primera vez que estuve en el Leaderboard. Meh Comparacion Sega Genesis-Sega 32X.png|Comparación de Mega Drive (SVP) y 32X (Virtua Racing) Snapshot_20151119.JPG|Gran Turismo 4 (el unico juego original que tengo de PS2 xd) Metal Sonic Raro.png|Resubido para el chat (Es Metal Sonic, no Sonic punto ejecutable) Super Sonic Raro.png|Resubido para el chat x2 nuevo mega man soriendo.png|Sí, esto. knuckles the echidna in knuckles the echidna and knuckles 3.png|KNOCK KNOCK IT'S KNUCKLES. sonicthehedgehog.png|Hace tiempo que no dibujaba (sonic raro) sonicsinpintar.png|¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué lo subi? Road And Track Presents The Need For Speed Special Edition.png|Mi galeria no se actualizaba en rato. (: deja vu i've just been in this place before.png|DEJA VU, I'VE JUST BEEN IN THIS PLACE BEFORE. un meme de sonic.png|Un meme que me tomo unos minutos hacer. Y no, no lo voy a subir a la Sonic Wiki. boceto feo de equis.png|Un boceto que hice un sin pintar de X que me quedo mas o menos xd. Stay Away.jpg|Stay away. Boceto feo de Sonic.png|Boceto de Sonic que hice. Disgusto tres.jpg|Disgusting. Joe_Musashi_Shinobi_III_centered_sprite.png|I'm not sure of this. centered_That's_Disgusting.png|Also of this. unas de las muchas caras del multifacetico piloto de hang-on.png|El multifacetico piloto de Hang-On. Trust nobody not even yourself zero.png|Tenía que hacerlo algún día Un meme fome de Castlevania.png|Nunca había hecho un meme de Castlevania, y tal vez este sea el único que haré. delet this dr robotnik ova.png|Estaba aburrido, vi esta imagen y como tenía texto, pues la quise redibujar sin texto. xD 18 midis de ice cap. Genial.png|¿Es necesario tantos midis de Ice Cap? boceto de mega man.png|Mi intento de dibujar a Mega Man. boceto de zero.png|Intento de dibujar a Zero (El z-buster me quedó chico xd) ¿Te agrado? Sí No (igual cuenta como sí ��) 3.141592 ¿Por qué azul neón? No se. Tal vez me haga rad como los niños americanos de los 90's B) Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Geniales